1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grill or the like, and in particular, two heat sources including a heating tray and a superheated steam are provided. Therefore, the food materials cooked by the grill are desalted and defatted by the superheated steam. Also, the time for cooking the food materials is reduced.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional electric grill operates to directly heat the tray by an electric heating tube, and then the heated tray is used for cooking food materials. During the heating and grilling operations, since the water contained in the food materials cooked by the electric grill continuously loses, the thus-cooked food materials become dry and tough and thus have bad mouth feeling.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional grill, a steam grill designed by Lin and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,308, is proposed to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks. This patent document refers to a method for supplying suitable amount of water to the food materials being heated, so that the food materials can still keep desirable elasticity and mouth feeling after being cooked by such a steam grill.
The steam grill disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,308, comprises a body 1, an upper lid 2, a water-storing member 3 provided at the upper lid 2, a heating section 5 and a dripping controller 4 provided within the body 1, and a grilling section 12 provided beneath the heating section 5. The dripping controller 4 is provided within the water-storing member 3 for controlling the amount of water drops entering the heating section 5. Further, in the heating section 5, a plurality of heating tubes 52 are provided for heating the water, so that the water can be converted into steam. In this way, the food materials disposed in the grilling section 12 can be continuously supplied with the moisture, so that the food materials still keep considerable elasticity and better mouth feeling.
According to the above, in order not to make the food materials dry and tough after being cooked by electric grill, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,308, has already disclosed a method in which the steam is supplied to supplement the water contained in the food materials being heated.
However, in the above-mentioned steam grill, only the heating tray 11 serves as the heat source for heating the food materials. The steam just increases the moisture of the food materials, but has no significant effect on heating.